


Forever is Fine

by daelisix



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Composer and producer too, F/M, I dont know what to tag, Jae is his singer, Listen to The Cab, Minor mention of Jae only, Songwriter!Younghyun, Vegas skies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/pseuds/daelisix
Summary: Younghyun, a music composer and producer, was in a slump. Jae, his singer, dragged him to California for a break--and to get inspiration, hopefully.He did. It wasn't the awestricken artworks that he was supposed to delve into, but another form of art that became his favorite as much as the art called music, or even more than that.Her name was Maze.And his feeling was stuck in a maze.Five hours was all it took for him to be completely head over heels for her. Or maybe he already was the first second he laid eyes on her.And three years of no Maze, but his mind and heart were still filled with her. So he went back where he saw her despite the fact that he knew she wasn't from that place. Maybe he just wanted to recall and revisit each place they stopped by and take in the sensation he felt then.How he wishes to see her again. How he wishes to be with her. If he had to wait, he would. No matter how long it would take, it's fine. Even forever is fine.





	Forever is Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ispitrainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ispitrainbows/gifts).



> Happy birthday to @rosecoloredkang on twt, ispitrainbows here on ao3 (you guys should check her works, too)
> 
> AND AS USUAL, I DIDN'T PROOFREAD  
> -  
> Also, this was inspired by The Cab's Vegas Skies.

_Maze._

Younghyun, who mentally uttered the word, lazily strode as he kicked a pebble. His eyes wandered around the place as he reminisced the time he last went there--at Laguna Beach. It was August of three years ago. There were a lot of people compared to this time. Maybe because it’s October.

In Laguna Beach, artists showcase their works in the month of July and August: The Festival of Arts. It’s the reason why there are a lot of people during these months compared to other times of the year. The fall season in California, which is from September to October, means less crowd.

He can still recall how Jae, his friend who lives in the state, dragged him to come along with him in Los Angeles. He was in a slump then. He couldn’t write a song and the pressure was taking a toll on him. Jae, the one who sings his song, assured him that it’s fine and to not force himself but take a break instead. But Younghyun, being the hardworking person that he was, was so stubborn that Jae needed to secretly book their flight, pack his clothes and drag him out of the bed and bring him along to visit his family.

The singer pushed him to loosen up, explore the state, expose himself in nature, see art and maybe he’d get some inspiration. Jae was even delighted about the coincidence that they went to California in the month of August.

“We’ll see a lot of things there,” Jae was pertaining to The Festival of Arts. “A lot of paintings, sculpture, installation art, whatever-art.” He pointed at Younghyun to try to prove a point. “Music is art, too. So the god of art might just shower his magic upon you and voila, you’ll get inspired and be able to write songs again.”

He did get inspired. But it’s not the art exhibit that stimulated him to write. It was another kind of art, a masterpiece that God crafted Himself. It’s his favorite kind of art.

_Maze._

For Younghyun, a maze is just a collection of paths, a challenge you need to conquer, a confusion you need to deal with, a puzzle you need to solve, a haze you need to clear, or passages you need to get out of.

That was before he met _her._

Her hair was straight, long and black. It danced with the breeze that the sea nearby was yielding. Her silhouette was more beautiful than the painting he liked the most at the exhibit. The illumination of the setting sun kissing her face defined the outline of her countenance. Her eyes that were mirroring the scene before her, the contrast of the water's color and that of the sun, put more mystery in them. He knew right then and there, she was one of a kind.

She turned around and met his eyes. She was staring directly at him as if she knew someone was there, that he was there, looking at her, adoring her. She didn't flinch nor avert her gaze. She just stayed still.

It was Younghyun who broke the eye contact. He glanced at both sides and at his back, wondering if she was looking at someone else. He pulled her gaze back at her. The lady's eyes were still directed at him. She tilted her head a little to the side as if she's studying the man several feet away from her.

They were looking at each other's eyes as if there were no people passing by between them. Younghyun’s sharp eyes shifted once more. He took a gulp and looked down to his busy fingers, fumbling against his palm and thumb. When he looked up, the figure he was gazing at, just a moment before, vanished into thin air. He scanned the crowd in the hope to see her again, and maybe approach her this time.

She wasn't the head turner kind of beauty, neither the most beautiful woman you'll see, but she was for him. The way her eyes spoke to his heart--her eyes that held thousands of words that his mind couldn't comprehend but his heart understood--just captured him like he was under a spell. The way her hair waved along the wind captivated him as if he was looking at a very impressive performance. The figure of her visage that was traced by the light that shone upon her enticed him just how a presentation of the food he'd ordered would pique his appetite. 

His heart sank. It felt like he was eyeing a very tasty-looking snack, and there's only one left, but when he's about to go get it, someone had already taken it.

His stomach growled.

 _Maybe I'm just hungry._ He sighed and turned to his feet, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he needed to stuff his stomach so he could lighten up. But as soon as he turned around, he already felt himself brightened up when he was greeted by a certain masterpiece that he has been yearning for, right in front of him.

"Were you… looking at me?" The lady queried and Younghyun's mouth which fell agape earlier slowly closed. "I mean, you _were_ looking at me. And then you were looking for me," she rephrased confidently.

Younghyun cleared his throat and softly rubbed his nape. "I'm… sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

The beautiful stranger shrugged and simply smiled before offering a hand. "Maze."

"Uhm," Younghyun cleared his throat again, "Younghyun," he spoke as he took the lady's hand to shake.

Maze beamed once more before they let go of each other's hand. She looked around for a while and looked straight back at Younghyun’s sharp eyes.

"A local?"

Younghyun shook his head. "My friend is," he shrugged. "I was just dragged to Los Angeles and now I'm here in Orange County, here in Laguna Beach specifically," he tilted his head to emphasize the Laguna Beach, "supposedly, to get some inspiration."

"Supposedly?" Maze raised a brow and her forehead creased as she added another question. "And inspiration?"

"I'm a songwriter, music composer, and producer." Younghyun stated which gained a silent _'wow'_ from the lady. "And I was supposed to get inspiration from all of these art pieces because I'm actually in a slump." He chuckled shyly.

"So, did you find some? Inspiration?"

There's a sudden soft pluck in Younghyun's chest. His head instantly flipped to land a gaze on Maze and he let his eyes linger there before he uttered, "Yeah."

Maze blinked, returning Younghyun’s stare. She knew what he's trying to say but she didn't comment about it. She just simply nodded.

"Coffee?" She asked instead. "Or dinner?"

"Coffee _and_ dinner," Younghyun nodded. "That sounds good."

Maze's chuckle on his remark made his heart do a couple of sets of a cartwheel. His jaw fell a bit to let some air escape from his mouth. _This is crazy_ , he told himself, not believing the effect of the lady on him.

It was Maze who took the first step and led the way to a coffee stall. The sharp-eyed shook his head mentally, thinking it was supposed to be him who's leading. Not to mention, it was also Maze who first approached, talked and introduced herself.

"One Iced Americano with an extra shot, please." Maze beamed at the barista before turning to Younghyun. "What are you getting?"

He smiled at her and faced the barista. "Make that two, please."

Raising a brow, Maze looked at Younghyun quizzically. "Why are you copying my order?"

"Trust me, I'm not."

This time, it was Maze's stomach that felt funny after hearing Younghyun’s suppressed laugh. It was kind of deep, manly, and _sexy._

"Americano is already bitter. Having an extra shot makes it acrider." Maze tried to warn him but he only just winked at her. She raised a brow at his action and let out a chuckle, her shoulders shaking.

"Americano with an extra shot is my go-to coffee."

After getting their drinks, they sauntered around the area, bought food from different stalls, stuffed their mouths, and filled their stomachs.

As if Younghyun wasn't already so into Maze, seeing her consumed all the food they had bought made him fall deeper into the pit. She looked so happy as she devoured them, making his heart full, and even his tummy. Maybe it's really true that you get full seeing someone eating with gusto because even the big-eater Kang Younghyun felt that way despite not eating half the amount of the usual food he consumes.

Her eyes were sparkling and her face was glowing as she ate. She looked like the happiest when she eats. It instantly became Younghyun's favorite show.

Of course, it wasn't just all eat. They also talked. Comfortably, if I may add.

As cliche as it may sound, Younghyun thought, it really felt like they've known each other for ages already. Or it was like she was the missing piece he's been looking for. Having her around made him feel like nothing could go wrong. It felt like that even if he was in a _maze,_ he wasn't worried about getting lost or encountering a dead end. He was enjoying the stroll instead. The maze he was in wasn't made of concrete or just plain bushes that were shaped to form walls. Each path was different: one has a lot of flowers, the other was filled with paintings, another one has fairy lights all around. Every path was beautiful that he wouldn't mind being stuck or being caught in a dead end and not finding the exit at all.

Maze was a teacher, which Younghyun didn't really expect. They even kept throwing synonymous words alternately when one was talking. Like when Younghyun said Maze was an amazing woman, the latter replied with "Oh, like outstanding?"

Younghyun nodded with a soft smile. "Astonishing." And it went on. They kept on doing it, exchanging adjectives, in every chance they could get.

In the span of two hours, Maze learned about Younghyun's childhood. She found out that Younghyun practically lived away from his parents more than half of his life. She knew how Jae (yes, he told her about Jae, too. Jae, that lanky gamer, who looked so fragile but has a powerful strength, and his singer) and he used to get on each other's nerves but now they understand each other better than anyone else. Oh, and his Shrek DVD collection, too! How he _learned_ English from watching the said series which made Maze wonder how many times he has watched them that he came to speak English because of them.

Younghyun also knew a lot of things about the teacher. He even knew some of her students' name. She shared a lot of funny stories that she has experienced in teaching. He got to know the names of her pet: Tobe, Yogi, and Shishim. How she's so soft for cats and how much she loves it whenever they get clingy. She specifically shared that one time they were all being clingy: Tobe kept on going circles around her foot, Yogi was playing with her hair, and Shishim kept on licking her fingers.

"Come to think of it, you kind of remind me of cats." Younghyun pouted at her comment. "Those cats on the internet that are smiling and their eyes form thin lines?" She fished her phone out and searched for smiling cat pictures. She was busy scrolling and Younghyun was busy thinking about her phone: should he ask her number?

They went to a restaurant nearby for dinner. Yes, they aren't full yet. Yes, they're hungry again after all those food hunting from different stalls.

Maze enumerated the food she wanted to have to the waiter. She turned to look at Younghyun and ask what he wanted to eat. The sharp-eyed's mouth fell agape because he thought she already ordered for the two of them because, yes, the amount she has ordered was already enough for two people. But then again, they're both big eaters so Younghyun told the server to double every dish on the list.

They didn't stop eating. They didn't stop talking. They kept on laughing. You wouldn't really think that they just met a few hours ago.

After filling their stomachs, they continued to stroll around the area. Maze abruptly grabbed his wrist and dragged him. Younghyun was guessing that they're headed to the area where there's a live band. And he guessed it right. They immediately took their seats and Maze's already bright smile became brighter as she gazed at the band in front.

"You like bands?"

The lady clasped her fingers together, putting them on the table. Without taking his eyes off the band, she answered, "I love seeing people doing their passion." Her eyes became gleamier as Younghyun stared at her with full of adoration.

He remembered her say that she wanted to become a teacher in the hope of helping kids nurture what they have for them to not give up on their passion.

"Didn't you say you write songs?"

Younghyun glanced at the band and looked back at her. "Yeah. Why?"

"Can I hear them? The songs that you've made."

As if the universe has worked for their benefit, the band just finished their song and one of the performers spoke.

"The Festival of Arts, the festival to showcase the artists' works. And we know, you guys also have something to show. Anyone wants to come up here and show us what you've got?"

Younghyun glanced at the stage and when he looked back at Maze, her eyes were still focused on him.

"You want me to sing?"

She replied with just a smile but that was enough answer for Younghyun to raise his hand to volunteer to showcase his talent.

The performer was so delighted when he saw Younghyun's hand in the air and everyone clapped to encourage him more. Some even cheered vocally.

The singer from the band welcomed him on stage and told everyone to give him another round of applause before he'd start. So they did.

Younghyun, who's now almost hugging the guitar, gave a little introduction and told everyone that the song wasn't still finished so he's only gonna sing a few parts. Although he already has produced a lot of songs, he really wanted to sing this one. He wanted to be the first one to sing it (with an audience) before any other singer could.

"Someday," he started as his eyes softly looked down to his fingers around the neck of the guitar. Maze, on the other hand, has her jaw dropped just by hearing that first word that the sharp-eyed has intoned. "The storm clouds will pass. Someday," he slowly shifted his gaze toward the lady. When their eyes met, Maze froze on her seat. Her chest was drumming. "The day when we can brightly smile will come again. I have hope the street we used to walk on, as the warm sun shined on us, now it’s full of shadows and darkness. Doesn’t look as beautiful as before."

The people were swaying slowly to the rhythm as they listen intently to the singer in front of them. And Maze--Maze was so mesmerized by his voice. She felt pricking on her chest, it hurt but it also felt relieving.

"Why is the sky so gray today?" He closed his eyes and Maze took a gulp. "Like a single ray of light between the clouds that looks so faint, I need your touch that will make me smile."

The lady plastered a small smile when Younghyun met her eyes again. She let out a soft breath as he finished the song.

"Wow," was the first thing she said when he got back to his seat. "Haven't you thought about being a singer?"

Younghyun just raised a brow and shrugged but his eyes stayed on Maze's. Something changed in her eyes. He couldn't really tell what but he knew something shifted.

"Your voice," she shook her head. "Oh my god, your voice. People need to hear your voice. The world needs to hear your voice." And she went on about why Younghyun should try to sing his own songs.

Honestly, it's not like he didn't think of it. He even wanted it. But he wasn't ready to face the world then. He was just contented with writing songs and composing music.

Younghyun was busy thinking about her suggestion and gazing at her when a strong hand wrapped around Maze's arm and pulled her to stand.

"I've been looking for you," the stranger who came, grabbing Maze, spoke with a deep voice. He didn't even land a glance on Younghyun.

The sharp-eyed was about to grab the man's hand around Maze's arm but the latter shot him a look and shook her head as if telling him not to. Her eyes were glum, opposite to what he has seen the whole time they were together before. They were fluttering and screaming as if asking him to help her be free.

So this was why something in her eyes shifted after he sang. She has a man and she's not happy with him.

"Good night, Younghyun."

Before he knew it, Maze was already several feet away from her until she vanished from his point of view. It broke his heart knowing she has another man, it was shattered to pieces knowing he wouldn't see her again. He was only left with the memory of her laughter and her smile that he wouldn't forget. He knew he wouldn't, even for a single day.

 _Goodnight_ was her last words and ' _goodnight_ ' was their form of goodbye.

He didn't want to give up. He wanted to save her from the misery she was in. He wanted to stay strong to be able to pull her away from the cage she was in someday. Maybe she's with someone this time, and he respected that, but when the time would come that he'd have a chance to be with her, he wouldn't hesitate to grab it.

He was never sure of something, or someone, until he laid eyes on her, gazing at the sea five hours ago. So he wouldn't let her go, even though all he's got right now is just a five-hour memory of her. He didn't know where to find her or when he'd see her again but he'd wait for that time as long as it took, even if it would take him forever. Maybe she wasn't fully ready to leave the other guy yet. He didn't know her circumstances but he was thinking that she should take her time. And hopefully, she'd find her way to him one day because Younghyun believed that what he felt this night wasn't one-sided.

I mean, how would you explain the look in her eyes when she was about to leave him, right? Those eyes that seemed to long for more of Younghyun; those eyes that were crying for his rescue.

So yeah, he'd definitely wait for her.

"Forever is fine," he uttered in the air, looking at the area where he had last seen her.

He was stuck in a maze for three years. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't find the exit--the exit to stop thinking of her or waiting for her. But, he never wanted to leave the maze in the first place.

Maze, she was like her name. He understood her, but he couldn't figure her out. Like how one knows the mechanics of being in a maze, but one couldn't really figure out which path to take that will lead them to the finish line.

If he'd think about her eyes, he'd remember how much mystery they hold when he first saw them. He wondered what were the untold stories behind her smiles, the hidden pain masked by her laughter. He wanted to know everything about her.

"Younghyun?" a voice pulled him back from reminiscing the past. He only heard that voice for five hours but that's the voice he's most familiar with because it's the voice that he kept on repeating in his mind every day for three years.

He felt his heart jumped as his lips slightly parted. He slowly looked to his side and he was frozen on his tracks.

A black-haired lady was standing beside him, tilting her head as if trying to take a peek at him. Her long hair was cut into a middle-length. Her eyes were showing recognition and they glinted with hope and glee.

"Maze," he uttered breathily.

Before he could even process fully that the person he was thinking of was suddenly in front of him, a delicate pair of arms wrapped around him.

The sharp-eyed stayed still for a moment before reciprocating the lady's embrace.

There were no words spoken but they both understood that they've been waiting for this time.

"Hi," Younghyun greeted again after they pulled away.

"Coffee or dinner?" Maze beamed.

"Coffee _and_ dinner." Younghyun's lips stretched into a wide grin.

"That sounds good." They both said at the same time and they chuckled together.

Younghyun was hoping she's not with anybody now. Well, it's been three years since he knew she's in an unhappy relationship. Also, he's been praying that she couldn't forget him like how he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He mustered some guts to take her hand and when he clasped it, his eyes asking if it was okay, she smiled and her eyes showed affirmation.

They started walking hand in hand. This time, it was Younghyun who took the lead and was the first one to strike a conversation. It was like a deja vu although there weren't art pieces to look at. But the way they talked and shared stories to each other felt comfortable and familiar like how it was the first time.

They drank coffee as they walked along the promenade. They filled their stomachs, eating twice the amount of a person's usual meal. Not so surprising, though.

After dinner, they went to a rooftop lounge for some liquor. Like how it was three years ago, they still talked and laughed non-stop. And they didn't let go of each other's hand, too, except for some inevitable circumstances like when Maze needed to go to the washroom.

They spent an hour and a half there before Maze leaned closer to plant a peck on his cheek.

"Goodnight," she whispered, her voice cracked.

 _Goodnight._ Younghyun's chest suddenly felt tight. _Is this our second goodbye?_ No, he didn't want that. He's not letting her go. So instead of saying back the word, he draped his arm around her waist and pulled her to a kiss.

The lady was taken aback that her breathing hitched. But when she saw Younghyun's sharp eyes were closed, she parted her lips to give the man more access of her mouth. Younghyun took it as a sign to advance so he put his lip between hers, nibbling the lower part of Maze's. The lady whimpered softly as her arms traveled toward the sharp-eyed's nape and the latter's hold of her tightened. She's responding to his kiss.

They both smiled and giggled when they pulled away, their hands still not leaving each other: Younghyun's thumb was caressing the back of the lady while his other hand was holding Maze's forearm that was hooked around his neck. Their foreheads were against each other and their noses were slightly touching.

"Be with me," Younghyun spoke softly but his voice was kind of deep and raspy.

Maze painted a small smile. "I was afraid you'd never ask." She closed the distance of their lips again and she felt Younghyun's smile as they kissed once more.

Now, she's there standing in the sea of people looking at him proudly as he strums his guitar and sings his own song. He steps back and glances at his side. Jae leans closer to the mic and sings his part.

He's now in a duo named The Parkian, which Jae thought of and he didn't really fully approved but they still went with it anyway.

It's been two years since their first kiss and when Younghyun asked Maze to be with him. Since then, she's always been beside him.

Younghyun still gets lost in a maze from time to time. Not knowing what decision to make, which path to take, but he's not afraid even when encountering a dead-end because he knows that in a maze he's in, a beautiful woman named Maze would come to his rescue, hold his hand and walk with him on the path he needs to take.

He looks at her once again. Her eyes are full of love and devotion. He can't help but smile as he sings. He did wait, and it was all paid off. Although it only took them three years, he wouldn't mind waiting even longer if he had to because you know, even forever is fine for him. But thankfully, it didn't really take forever. Now, he can wrap her in his embrace whenever he wants to and kiss her for no reason at all.

Maze jumps on Younghyun at the backstage after the performance, shower him with compliments and kisses all over his face.

"I'm proud of you, my man." She smiles as she pinches his cheek. He scrunches his nose.

He encircles her waist by his arms. "I love you." He utters before pulling her to a kiss.

Maze giggles against Younghyun's lips and says, "I love you," before responding to her boyfriend's kiss.

Now the forever that they won't mind is being with each other.


End file.
